wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Anemone
Anemone is the daughter of Queen Coral and Gill; she is also Tsunami, Orca and Auklet's sister. She is an animus but doesn't wish to be used for her powers, for the reason that every time an animus uses their power, they lose a bit of themselves. Using an excessive amount of magic would turn them evil or insane. Fearing this would happen to her, Anemone tries to look like she is failing in her studies and does not want to turn evil like one other SeaWing (named Albatross, he built the Summer Palace Pavilion ) and betray Queen Coral. She is forced to wear an elastic like harness that Tsunami thinks may have grown with her. A cord leashes Anemone to the harness worn by Queen Coral. The only time she is released is while Auklet is fitted for her harness as Tsunami and her friends are imprisoned, ironicly, by Queen Blister and Queen Coral. Tsunami is also shown to have nightmares about her turning evil. Appearance Anemone is a pale blue SeaWing with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns. Her large blue eyes reminded Tsunami of the dolphins they saw earlier. Relationships Tsunami - Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicous of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages (Tsunami is 5 years older than Anemone). Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's and gives her helpful information. In addition, Anemone helps her find out who tried to kill her, who turns out to be Whirlpool. Queen Coral - Attached by a cord at all times, Anemone seems to care for her mother, but despises being kept near her all the time and seems wanting to explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Whirlpool - Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practice using her animus powers. However, she put little effort in them and tried to look like she was failing, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally (likely) killed Whirlpool by knocking him senseless and causing him to fall in to an electric eel moat that was trapping Tsunami and her friends on a fake island in Coral's prison. She mentioned that she thought Whirlpool was old and ugly during her secret conversation with Tsunami, and she would hate having to marry him. Gallery AnemoneSeawing.jpg Seawing.jpg Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Luckybird Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left Tsunamipaint.png ChibiMaker-Anemone.jpg|Anenomone ChibiMaker.Anemone.jpg|Anemone Kinkaneme.png Anemone by blueranyk-d6hf2jb.png Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Animus Category:Tsunami's Siblings Category:Tsunami's Family Category:LH Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:SeaWing History Category:Seawings